(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment mounting techniques and more particularly to equipment drawers and equipment drawer supports employing rollers.
(2) Background Art
Supports for equipment are very well known to those skilled in the art. In this regard, packaging of equipment in vertical drawers which slide in and out for maintenance and service on slides of the ball bearing and multiple slide type are known. Additionally, it is known to the employ rollers which engage a supporting floor to provide support and rolling motion to a drawer of vertical equipment. Commercial slides are known to provide excellent sliding characteristics but have been found to be expensive and frequently difficult to properly align during assembly. Roller techniques, on the other hand, while generally inexpensive and readily aligned, have been found to be sensitive to materials used for construction of the supporting floor surface. In this regard foreign objects, cracks between floor tiles or the use of carpets have been found to make the use of rollers burdensome due to the impairment of rolling motion experienced with these types of floor surfaces. Additionally, the roller wheels have been found to mar and leave unsightly marks on floor surfaces.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful roller support which is inexpensive and easily aligned and also which is not effected in its operation by the condition of the supporting floor surface.